


The Adventures of Dadwin: That Time of the Month

by imperativa



Series: The Adventures of Dadwin [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dadwin, F/M, M/M, Poor Armin, erwin is an idiot, mikasa grows up on us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperativa/pseuds/imperativa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Mikasa got her period was the first time that Erwin didn’t have a clue on how to be a parent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Dadwin: That Time of the Month

The first time Mikasa got her period was the first time that Erwin didn’t have a clue on how to be a parent.

Mikasa’s strangled cry sounded throughout the Smith household. Eren came running down the stairs into the kitchen where his two fathers were having breakfast. Both of them wore bewildered expressions. Eren’s stared, eyes wide.

“Daddy...” the boy panted, “Mik has red in her pants! SHE’S DYING!!”

Erwin jumped up, “DYING, YOU SAY?”

Levi rolled his eyes and punched Erwin on the arm, earning a yelp from his blond husband. “She’s not fucking dying. Our little girl just got her period.”

“PERIOD?!”

“She’s 13, Erwin. Of course, she was bound to start menstruating sooner or later.” The raven haired man stated calmly to his (insane) spouse.

“MENSTRUATING?!”

Levi grabbed the car keys from the table and threw them at Erwin. “I’m going to go upstairs and stay with her. She needs her mother. You, on the other hand, are going to go to the drugstore and get her some pads and tampons.”

Erwin went as white as a sheet.

A little over an hour later, with an eleven year old Armin in tow, Erwin stood in the feminine hygiene products aisle, staring at different brands.

“SON, I DO NOT KNOW WHAT SORT OF ITEMS YOUR SISTER WOULD PREFER.” He picked up a box. “DO YOU THINK PADS OR TAMPONS?”

Armin smiled softly at his father. “Maybe get her one of each?”

“DULY NOTED, SON. NOW, LIGHT, REGULAR, OR HEAVY FLOW?” They started to gain the attention of nearby shoppers, who stared and laughed at the distressed father.

“Dad, I don’t know. Just get one of each?” Armin pulled on Erwin’s arm, hoping to quiet the loud mouth down.

“DULY NOTED AGAIN, MY BOY. NOW. TAMPAX? STAYFREE? ALWAYS?”

Armin chewed on a fingernail. “Dad, I _really_ don’t know. Just get one of each?”

Levi raised an eyebrow when he saw his husband and son arrive home with three bags each.

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't even ask


End file.
